


None of Your Problems Could Stop Me From Loving You

by spoopycorgi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Depressed Spock (Star Trek), Fluff, Jim Kirk is hug obsessed, M/M, Shore Leave, yes i know i wrote that last time and it's probably already annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopycorgi/pseuds/spoopycorgi
Summary: Spock is severely depressed and Jim is too worried about him to leave him. So Jim decides that he is going to hug Spock until he feels better.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	None of Your Problems Could Stop Me From Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I know I wrote depressed Spock last time and it is probably getting annoying. But, yeah. I didn't have any better ideas. Sorry.

The rain as pattering against the windows of their apartment. Jim and Spock were on shore leave, and so was the rest of the crew. Even Scotty. But Spock wished he was on the  _ Enterprise _ , he didn’t want to be relaxing, he didn’t like not having something to do. But most of all, he didn’t want to be in San Fransisco. Not right now.

The chronometer read,  _ 2:37 _ . Spock had glanced over at it no more than 2 minutes ago and yet it felt it had been an eternity. It was highly illogical. Jim was next to him, fast asleep and looked so peaceful. Spock longed for such peace.

He was normally fine with San Fransisco. He had good memories from there, mostly of Jim but a few others. Like that, on his first day at the academy, he had gone out to get away from his noisy roommates and saw the ocean for the very first time. But he wasn’t thinking of that right now. Right now, his thoughts were dark, he felt the deep pit within his stomach intensifying, and he felt trapped in his mind. He more or less was.

He didn’t seem to know what was bothering him. Maybe it was his mother and his planet. Possibly the hundreds of crew members that were killed in Krall’s attack. There was a chance that he was thinking about how Pike died, or maybe it was when he watched Jim die. It was probably a mix of everything, Spock thought. 

Whatever it was, it was clamping down on Spock’s mind and he couldn’t shake it. He shielded his mind from Jim, he couldn’t meditate, he couldn’t sleep. Somedays he barely had the energy to get up in the morning. But he still did. Because someone would catch on if he stopped showing up to the bridge. Someone would waste another minute on him.

The thoughts were eating him alive. Spock sat up in bed and pushed the blanket off. He looked over to Jim. He had commented that he looked tired in the few days before shore leave. He didn’t want to worry Jim. Spock got up and went over to their kitchenette. Jim had some melatonin on the counter, Dr. McCoy had given it to them and had said it was safe for Spock to take.

Spock took some of the pills and went back to bed. The whisper of sleep washed over him and his awareness lessened. After about 5 minutes, he slipped into the gentle waters of sleep.

\---------

Spock awoke to gentle shaking. His eyes fluttered open, he could still hear the rain, only now it was harder. He looked over to Jim’s side of the bed, he wasn’t there. Spock looked over his shoulder to see Jim standing at his side. His hand on Spock’s shoulder.

“Hey, baby,” Jim said gently. His hair was still disheveled from sleep, he was actually still in his pajamas. Spock wasn’t surprised, it was common for Jim to stay in his sleepwear all day over what he called “lazy shore leaves”. Spock flipped over to face Jim, his neck unable to take the strain of looking behind him for any longer.

Jim kneeled down next to the bed and ran his fingers through Spock’s hair, “I was getting worried about you. You never sleep this late.”

Spock looked at Jim, somewhat perplexed, “What time is it?”

Jim glanced over at the chronometer, “14:43.”

Spock felt his cheeks flush slightly, Jim was right, he never slept this late, “Oh. I apologize.”

Jim brushed Spock’s cheek, “You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

Jim stood up and walked over to his side of the bed. He slid into the sheets and rolled Spock over to face him.

“Just so you know, Scotty or Bones will probably end up coming by today. They asked if we wanted to meet up but I said no. And, well, you know how they get,” Jim smiled and looked at Spock, “Nosy.”

“Jim, you do not need to refuse social interactions for my sake. I am aware that you are quite fond of such interactions. Particularly with Mr. Scott and Dr. McCoy,” Spock explained. 

“I believe it would be much more stimulating for you than to be with me doing,” Spock paused for a moment as if to consider his words, “effectively nothing.”

Jim raised his eyebrows slightly, “For the record Spock, I do like hanging out with them, but I like spending time with you more. And I worry about you when I’m not with you.”

Spock lowered his head slightly, averting himself from Jim’s gaze. He knew why that was, full well. The last time he had gotten like this, what Leonard called, “severely depressed”, he was left with a permanent reminder of it. Silvery lines, adorning the insides of his forearms. Jim had been terrified when he found out them.

“That is highly illogical,” Spock whispered.

“What?” Jim questioned.

“Jim. You could easily have an exponentially more social and mentally stable partner that would allow you to part take in such social events. It is highly illogical for you not to find such a partner,” Spock answered.

Spock shut his eyes gently as if it would make everything go away. Warm arms wrapped around him and Jim pressed him to his chest, “Spock, I don’t care if you’re a social butterfly or not. I still love you.”

Jim loosened up on the hug and lifted Spock’s chin so he was looking him in his eyes, “And none of your problems could stop me from loving you.”

“What else is bothering you?”

“I do not know.”

Jim looked into his boyfriend’s big, chocolate-brown, eyes and said, “Well then, I am going to lay here with you, or wherever you want to be. But wherever we are, I going to be with yous o you have no choice but to accept my hugs and affection.”

Jim tightened his hug again, “Okay? I’m going to stay here and love you until whatever is hurting you goes away.”

Spock hugged Jim back. Jim kissed the top of Spock’s head and snuggled him close, “I love you, Spock. So, so much. You are everything to me. Don’t forget that baby.”

“And I you Ashaya,” Spock mumbled, “You are everything to me as well.”

“However I fail to understand why you repetitively refer to me as an infant,” Spock added on.

Jim kissed Spock’s lips, “You can’t talk your way out of my hugs.”

“I am not attempting to.”

“Yeah, but just in case you try.”

“I love you, Jim.”

“I love you too Spock.”

  
  



End file.
